Suspects and Suspicions
For Petal's contest. Cleverpelt Prologue Quiet moonlight streamed into GreenClan’s camp. Gentle snores came from every den as flanks rose and fell. One cat in particular exited her den, the nursery. She was a long-haired grey-blue she-cat. The moon reflected her amber eyes, which shone in the dark. She snuck out of the camp. She decided she would hunt. She was very plump, and her kits could come any day now. She didn’t want to be a burden to her Clan, not hunting or helping them. The cat pricked her ears. She could hear the small scuffling of a mouse. She crept towards the small creature. She pounced on it. For a heartbeat, she could feel the tiny pulse of the mouse. It thumped for a minute, then it went dead. The she-cat carried the mouse back to camp, but as she placed the brown prey on the fresh-kill pile... ... The screams of agony started. “Help!” wailed the cat. A spasm shook her body, and she trembled. “I need HELP!” cried the kitting queen. “Darksky!” cried the voice of a cat. His brilliant golden pelt glowed in the dark, and his blue eyes were filled with fear for the mate of his brother. “Please... help... me... Lionflame...” gasped Darksky, fighting to get the words out. “Rainwing!” called Lionflame. The small grey medicine cat appeared in a flash, herbs dangling from her mouth. She sped over to Darksky, massaging her belly and whispering calming things into her ear. “Lionflame,” Rainwing sat up sharply. “Get Darksky some moss soaked in water.” Rainwing was rarely in this type of mood, but Darksky guessed she was afraid for the blue-furred she-cat. Darksky gasped. Pain convolved her belly. “Don’t worry,” soothed Rainwing. “It’s just a kit coming.” Darksky’s stomach quivered. Lionflame appeared at her side, offering her the wet moss. “What are you feeding her?” He demanded, looking at the leaves on Rainwing’s claw. “Raspberry leaves,” hissed the medicine cat. “Look; the first kit is coming!” Darksky let out a yowl of pain. A small bundle slid on the ground, and immediately started suckling. “A she-cat,” declared Rainwing. “How many more?” yawned Hollylight, a warrior awoken by Darksky’s screams. “None.” mewed Rainwing. Hollylight looked at the kit. “You know she’s going to be a killer like her father, right?” she meowed, her gaze falling on Rainwing. “I know.” Rainwing swallowed. This time Hollylight’s eyes looked at Darksky. “And you know she’s dead, right?” “Yes. Sleep well, sister.” mewed Rainwing, leaning in to share tongues with Darksky for a final time. “Have a nice journey to StarClan, Darksky,” whispered Hollylight. Rainwing looked up at the stars. Take care of my sister. Chapter One-Firpaw “Jump! Twist! Now land with paws on the belly! On the belly, Firpaw. Yes, claws sheathed!” Firpaw sat up tiredly. “Can we take a break?” he asked. His mentor, Nightstorm, worked him constantly. He drilled him before dawn and late every night. Nightstorm sighed in exasperation. “Fine.” He meowed. Under his breath, he muttered, “weakling.” Firpaw let out a hiss. Moonpaw, who was working with him, got up. “Don’t let him get to you,” she whispered. “I don’t.” Firpaw stalked away with Moonpaw at his heels. When they walked into camp, Leafpaw was waiting for them. “Here guys; you look hungry,” she mewed, flicking two mice toward the famished cats. All of Firpaw’s anger melted. “Thanks, Leafpaw,” he purred, smiling. Moonpaw narrowed her eyes at Leafpaw. “So, what did Bravetail teach you today?” She asked, with a note of hostility. Leafpaw didn’t seem to notice it. “He taught me how to use different herbs in poultices to make them stronger.” She meowed. “Fun,” muttered Moonpaw.